


Are You Game?

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	Are You Game?

“想玩点刺激的吗？”

当范德萨的声音从上方传来的时候，范佩西仍旧无法从混沌一片的思绪里面挣脱出来。他放空了几秒才意识到自己的手机正在床头柜上不安分地振动着，有些刺耳，那振动仿佛能够透过其间的一切媒介直接抵达他的神经，激得他不由地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，然后才发觉了那种异同寻常的感觉究竟是怎么一回事——范德萨并没有如同往常一样干净利落地挂掉任何在这种时候打进来的电话。

范佩西张了张嘴，急促地呼吸了一口空气，由于被蒙住了双眼的缘故，其他感官都变得格外敏锐，他可以清楚地感觉到范德萨的性器在他体内的形状和温度，忽然止住的动作让他难耐地扭动起了身子，从喉咙里发出小声的求救似的呻吟。

他感觉到对方斜过了身子去摸床头柜上的手机，性器随着动作从他身体里滑出去了大半，使得他不由地收紧了夹在对方腰侧的双腿，几乎想要开口乞求对方立刻继续下去，却在振动靠近耳侧时及时地止了声，屏住呼吸，对范德萨的目的感到一头雾水却又莫名地惊恐了起来。

还在不断振动的手机被随意地搁在被褥之中，靠近他的耳旁。范佩西想要开口询问，对方却先他一步地接通了电话，点开扬声器，里面传出了他再熟悉不过的声音。

“罗宾……？”

来电人是丹尼斯▪博格坎普。

范佩西咬住下唇，阻止了差点从喉咙间溢出来的呜咽声。他得承认，博格坎普的声音在他听来是无比悦耳的，一直都是，但显然并不包括在这样的场合下。他讨好似的用大腿蹭了蹭范德萨的腰，祈祷着对方能够大发慈悲地挂断这个电话。

但范德萨看起来并不想遂他的愿。

“罗宾？”

没有得到回应的博格坎普再次疑惑地唤了声他的名字，即使隔着眼罩，范佩西也能够感觉到范德萨正一言不发地盯着他，像是在观察他的反应。由于被遮着双眼的缘故，他求饶似的眼神起不到半点作用，就像全数被无情地驳回了一般，完全无法传递给对方。

半晌，范德萨俯身至他另一侧耳边低声命令道，“回答他。”

范佩西抗拒地摇了摇头，死死咬住下唇不肯发出半点声音，然后听见范德萨惋惜似的叹了口气，他还没来得及理解那声叹气意味着什么，便感觉到对方的性器从他体内完全地滑了出去，他刚一皱眉，对方又不动声色地狠狠地捅了进来，一下便整根没入，内壁被突然撑开的感觉让他差点尖叫出声，由于咬住了下唇，只发出了一声闷哼。

范德萨显然并不满意他这样的反应，他看着对方剧烈起伏的胸口和憋红的脸，俯身吻了吻他的额头，然后直起身，继续不依不挠地动作了起来，每一下都抵达到难以置信的深度。

他可以感觉到范佩西的肠道紧紧包裹着他的性器，但因为已经充分润滑过的缘故，他的动作并没有遭遇到多余的阻碍，紧缚的感觉反而能让二人都清晰而鲜明地感受到一系列抽插的动作，连带着黏腻的水声和沉重的喘息，怕是不需要更多的声音也能让电话另一头的人非常直观地认识到这一头正在发生的事情了。

但让范德萨略为意外的是，博格坎普并没有尴尬地挂断电话，只是从刚才开始便一直保持着沉默，几乎让他快要忽略在一旁还开着扬声器的手机，直到范佩西带着哭腔却又刻意压低声音的一句“埃德温……”才让他想起自己之前甚至可以说是一时兴起的那个念头，于是再次俯身安慰似的吻了吻对方的耳垂，柔声道，“你可以把这当作一次刺激的冒险游戏。”他温热的呼吸洒在对方耳畔，惹得对方条件反射地颤抖了一下，“丹尼斯还在等你回答他，罗宾，让前辈等待可不是个好习惯。”

范佩西皱了皱眉，感觉到范德萨在他体内的动作再次停了下来，似乎不再执着于用这样的方式强迫他开口，只是耐心地等待着。莫名多了几分放心的范佩西最后斟酌了几秒，最终还是顺从地开了口。

“丹尼斯……？”

颤抖的声线还带着点鼻音，在此之上还粘着抹不掉的情欲痕迹，虽然他深知对方应该已经猜到了电话这头的情况，但还是在开口的瞬间便后悔了。

“罗宾。”

他听到对方念过自己的名字之后似乎还带了小声的叹息，但并不确定是否是自己的幻听，对方却也没有继续说下去。他绝不是此刻想要开口说话的那一个，只能咬了咬下唇，期望着有人能够先出声。

“你做得很好，罗宾。”范德萨鼓励似的亲了亲他的耳根，“想玩点刺激的吗？”他用舌尖勾画着范佩西耳垂的轮廓，引起对方抑制不住的颤抖，“你可以邀请丹尼斯一起加入。”

范佩西难以置信似的屏住了呼吸。

他感觉到范德萨的指尖一点一点挪动到了他身前，停留在他的乳首，按压挑揉，用手下的动作不断刺激着他敏感的神经。他难耐地弓起了身子，也顾不上博格坎普是否会听见，用挺立的性器前段蹭着范德萨的下腹，小声地呻吟着。

“罗宾。”范德萨的呼吸在他耳畔扩散开来，他感觉自己全身都像过电般酥麻一片，大脑仿佛被搅拌过一样嗡嗡作响，理不出一星半点的思绪。或许还尚存的那一点理智告诉他这样未免太过疯狂，但范德萨的双唇与指尖使得他根本无法正常思考，大脑里有个声音告诉他，他渴望尝试这种前所未有的体验，他甚至不知道这是否是自己真实的想法。

“丹尼斯……”他再次开了口，“我……”

范德萨含住对方已经通红的耳垂，以极为煽情的方式舔弄了一番，直到身下的人像是融化了一般瘫在被褥之中急促地喘息着，他才放过了对方，然后用劝诱似的口吻耳语道，“Say ‘fuck me’，Robin.”

“丹尼斯……”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

范佩西觉得，这其中肯定有哪个环节出错了，或者这根本就是他的幻觉。

他以为看起来比谁都正直的博格坎普一定会马上拒绝这个听起来就很荒唐的邀请，但对方却陷入了他所意想不到的沉默之中，像是真的在考虑是否接受的样子，这使得那种惊恐的感觉再次占领了他的大脑，几乎想要跳下床逃离自己所处的困境。

但那显然只是异想天开。

事实上他关于博格坎普的认知是不存在任何问题的，这样的邀请在博格坎普看来确实荒唐无比，但他忽略的一点是，博格坎普会拒绝别人，并不代表博格坎普会拒绝他，或者换一种说法，作为他眼中温柔的前辈，博格坎普从来不会拒绝他的任何要求。

这回博格坎普沉默了很久，久到范佩西几乎要被不安的感觉所吞噬了，他才不紧不慢地开了口，“你知道我不会拒绝你的，罗宾。”他顿了一下，然后补充道，“如果埃德温能保证他绝不出声就再好不过了。”

范德萨饶有兴致地挑了一下眉。

“丹尼斯……”范佩西挣扎了一下，开口道，“我……”

“你想要被我触碰吗，罗宾？”

范佩西像是被利器扎到一般狠狠地倒吸了一口气，第一次对博格坎普的声音产生了某种恐惧心理，就好像电话里那个温柔的前辈忽然展现出了他前所未见的另一面那样，并非可憎，但未知又新奇的事物总会带来一些恐惧的，同时又充满着诱惑他深入下去的吸引力。

“是的，丹尼斯。”他几乎是用呢喃的语气说道，“我想要被你触碰。”

范德萨俯身隔着柔软的丝物吻了吻他的眼眶，然后直起身，钳住他的腰，开始以一种缓慢而有节奏的频率继续抽送着性器，试图从对方口中逼出细碎的呻吟。

“你可以用手慢慢抚摸你自己，罗宾，想象那是我。”

范佩西抬起手，将指腹按压在自己的嘴唇上，伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔弄了起来，从指尖一路往下，滑过厚厚的茧，落在指根上，如此反复，仔细而认真地舔舐着自己的手指。范德萨几乎要为眼前的这番景象缴械投降。

范佩西修长的手指划过骨骼分明下颚，仰起头，沿着脖颈极为煽情地往下走，摸索过锁骨，然后流连至已经挺立的乳首，用食指与中指夹住，略显急切地挑弄了起来，一边发出了绵软的呻吟，另一只手有些难耐地往下握住了自己的性器。

“不要着急，罗宾。”博格坎普像是能看到他的动作似的出声阻止了他，“表现好了才能得到奖励，记得吗？”他的语气里多了几分强硬的色彩，继续说道，“没有我的允许，不可以做多余的动作。”

“丹尼斯……”范佩西哀求似的唤了一声，但没有得到回应。

他只得继续用手指照顾着自己胸前敏感得已经受不起刺激的凸起，用指甲在周围画着圈，然后夹住，稍加施力地挤压扯拉，身体随着范德萨在他体内的动作而晃动着，抛却顾虑肆无忌惮地呻吟了起来，“丹尼斯，求你……”

话还没说完，便感觉范德萨再次将性器从他体内撤了出来，没等他反应过来便将他整个翻了个身，捉着他的腰将他扶起来，从背后搂住他，让他分腿跪在自己大腿两侧，性器再次对准了他的穴口。

这一系列不太温柔的动作引得范佩西忍不住叫出了声，动静有些大，电话另一头的博格坎普用不太放心的语气唤了唤他的名字，他只得平复了一会儿呼吸，然后回答道，“我没事，丹尼斯……”他深吸一口气，“……继续吧。”

范德萨握着他的腰帮助他缓缓往下坐，扶着性器抵着他的穴口，小心地将那里再次撑开来，顶端刚进入便加重了下压的力道，配合对方的重力一鼓作气地顶到了底，将范佩西差点溢出口的呻吟又噎了回去，后者发出了小声的呜咽，似乎是在抗议他这样过于猛烈欠缺温柔的动作。

“丹尼斯……”他的声音里哭腔更重了一些，范德萨从身后摸索至他的眼眶，指尖上果然沾了些湿润的痕迹，于是低下头安抚似的吻了吻他的后颈，“丹尼斯……”范佩西又重复了一遍，声线有些颤抖，“求你，让我……”

博格坎普似乎很满意对方呼唤自己名字时的音调，“好吧，罗宾，乖孩子。”他用一种前辈式的安慰的语气说道，“你可以做任何你想做的事情。”

得到许可的范佩西迫不及待的伸手握住了自己硬得发疼的性器，不太有章法地捋动了起来，现在他脑海里唯一的念头便是得到释放，他感觉自己体内翻滚的情欲几乎可以冲破皮囊倾涌出来。

不能出声的范德萨沉默地将对方的身子往前压折到一个方便他亲吻背脊的角度，从肩膀到肩胛骨再到脊梁，一路细细地吻着对方线条优美的背部，耐心地在上面留下自己的痕迹，一边捉着对方的腰上下运动，好让对方每一次都能找准他性器探入的角度，能够更好地结合在一起。

“告诉我，罗宾。”博格坎普的声音再次从扬声器里传了过来，“你希望我对你做点什么？”他的声音听起来比刚才更低沉了一些，不难猜到他也已经更加投入地参与进了这一场疯狂的“游戏”之中，这使得范佩西下意识地更加兴奋了起来。

“任何事，丹尼斯。”他从喉咙里发出一声猫叫似的呻吟，“我希望你现在就在我身旁，爱抚我，亲吻我——”他感觉到范德萨不满似的往他身体里狠狠地顶入了一下，并且用牙齿啃咬着他的耳垂，似乎是在宣示自己的存在，他沉默了一下，继续说道，“……然后进入我。”

埃德温说得对。他想。这真的是太刺激了。

简直就像当着恋人的面在偷情一样。

“如你所愿，罗宾，你可以尽情地想象着那些事。”博格坎普似乎轻笑了一下，扬声器里的声音听起来并不真切，“这或许真的是前所未有的刺激体验也不一定。”

 

范德萨发觉自己开始有些后悔了。

听着自己的恋人在做爱时与其他男人——尤其这个男人还同时是自己的好友以及恋人的偶像——口头调情，虽然确实刺激极了，但天地可鉴，他愈发膨胀的占有欲几乎可以将他整个吞没。

他推着范佩西的肩膀将他重新按回床上，用后入的姿势继续着抽送性器的动作。

“罗宾，你准备好了吗？”

范佩西将脸埋进被褥之中，多重的刺激使得他无法马上做出回应，他加快了手上的动作，感觉到范德萨的性器在他体内变换着角度顶向他的敏感点，每一下都让他不自觉地发出了难耐的呻吟，交合部位发出的让人脸红心跳的水声使得氛围显得更加淫乱，他可以听见博格坎普在电话另一头呼唤自己的声音，但他现在除了呻吟没有办法发出任何音节，索性抛弃了最后一点理智，完全投入进了情欲之中。

“丹尼……”

最后一个音节还未出口，范德萨便捏着他的下巴将他的脸扳过来狠狠地堵住了他双唇，然后是一个不由分说的侵略与占有意味明确的深吻，忙着呻吟的范佩西应接不暇，胸口剧烈地起伏着，所有的挣扎都被堵了回去，过载的心跳几乎令他承受不住。

高潮到来的时候他感觉自己像是失去了全部的意识。

他甚至不知道自己叫了谁的名字，又或许根本无法发出声音。

范德萨从他体内退了出来，将他翻了个面，让他能够更加舒适地躺着。范佩西感觉自己全身的骨头都像散了架一样，心脏仍旧激烈地跳动着，他抓着范德萨的手臂将对方扯过来与自己接吻，温存而缠绵的吻，这才是他所需要并且熟悉的。

结束之后范德萨才想起被落在一旁的手机，伸手摸了过来，这才发现博格坎普早已挂断了电话，或许是在这场疯狂的性爱结束的时候，或许要更早，他无法得知。

范佩西努力撑起眼皮看着他，但最终还是没有敌过侵卷而来的疲惫，于是合上眼，找了个舒服的姿势，打算就这样睡去。范德萨伸手抚上对方的脸颊，用拇指摩拭着他的嘴角，“我不会把你让给任何人的，罗宾。”末了又觉得这样的话居然显得有些孩子气，于是无奈地笑了笑。

“唔。”范佩西迷迷糊糊地回应道，“那就好。”

他其实是知道对方在想什么的，他本想告诉范德萨，自己也从未想过要跟其他任何人分享自己的人生，但混沌的大脑又没法让他组织出正常的语句，只好作罢。他猜想范德萨应该比任何人都清楚这一点。

至于这样寻求刺激的“性爱游戏”，纯属意外并且下不为例。

——他也坚信再也不会有“下一次”了。

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
